Late Night Fanfiction
by Tamashii Akuma
Summary: Kenny catches TeeJay reading fanfictions about the guys in the middle of the night, Mentions of Kyman and a slight hint of KyleXOC I don't own South Park or the story 'Kyle's hat' which was mentioned.


A stifled giggle was all he could hear as he slowly gained consciousness, Kenny McCormick slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the dark room, he looks to his left and saw a sleeping Kyle Broflovski, he felt a small pressure on his lower legs and turned his attention towards it, Leaning over him with a laptop resting on his legs was TeeJay Grady, the girl whose house he was currently staying over at, faintly over the laptop he could make out the sleeping form of Stan Marsh and from the floor he could hear the snores from Eric Cartman, Kenny suddenly sat up gaining a surprised gasp from TeeJay.

"Kenny what are you doing up?" she asked trying to hide the computer screen.

"I should be asking you the same thing, what's that you're looking at?" He asked

"N-nothing" she replied closing the lid down, Kenny let his eyes wander from her face down to her legs, she was wearing a grey shirt, well not just a grey shirt, a grey shirt that once belonged to Kyle, she also wasn't wearing any bottoms so he was staring at her light pink panties, TeeJay saw where his eyes drifted and pulled the bottom of the shirt down to cover her panties.

"Kenny, don't be a pervert" TeeJay responded half heartedly.

"You didn't answer my question TeeJ." Kenny asked, he sat up and leaned towards TeeJay, she started to lean away from him but fell into Stan, Stan yawned and turned over, but luckily didn't wake up.

"So, what were you doing?"

"I, uh, I was reading fanfiction" Kenny moved away from her lightly.

"Fanfiction? What's that?" He asked

"It's stories normal people write about TV shows or video game characters, they're called fanfiction because it's fiction written by a fan, some of them are actually quite good" She said sitting up and opening the laptop.

"So what fanfiction were you reading?" Kenny asked leaned over her shoulder.

"Um well, it's kind of, uh" she stuttered, Kenny raised one eye brow at her "Look I'll show you" she said, she went back to the homepage "I clicked on Cartoons, which brought up a load of different cartoons, so I was scanning through them when I saw a section called South Park, so I clicked on it and got this" as she was telling Kenny this she was clicking on the pages she was previously on, she was now on a page with a load of selections for different things ranging from characters to plot lines.

"Okay, so what were you reading about?" Kenny asked, TeeJay started to shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I was just messing around so I selected Kyle and fatass in a romantic story and I got 911 results, so I picked one at random, and they're hilarious" TeeJay said holding in another laugh.

"Okay show me" Kenny said getting more comfortable, TeeJay's eyes opened wide.

"Uh are you sure? Some of these are pretty...heated" Kenny smirked.

"Now I wanna read one of them even more."

"O-okay then" she said, she clicked a few pages a head and then clicked on a random story; It was called 'Kyle's Hat'. The two read in silence until the end of the story.

"Damn" Kenny said, he looked over to the sleeping Kyle beside him and then to the snoring Cartman on the floor before shivering "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot."

"I thought it was quite cute...even if it was Kyle and fatass." TeeJay said exiting the story.

"Is there any about you and someone?" Kenny asked, TeeJay shook her head.

"Apparently I'm not listed as a character in the show" Kenny watched TeeJay's shoulders sag slightly in sadness, he could tell she wanted to read about herself and people, even if it was with someone like Cartman.

"Well then I'll write fan fictions about you" He said putting an arm over her shoulder, she smiled softly before closing the lid of the laptop and placing it on the floor. The two lay back down on the bed in their previous positions looking at each other. "Is there anyone in particular you want me to pair you with?" Kenny asked softly, TeeJay broke his gaze and looked down slightly, she went to say something but Kyle turned over behind her and one of his arms slung across her waist lazily, TeeJay flushed red, her eyes going wide, Kenny smirked. "Kyle huh?" He asked, TeeJay's gaze shifted to Kenny's face as he spoke "You two make a cute couple" Kenny finished before turning over. "Night TeeJ." TeeJay sighed and stayed where she was "Goodnight Kenny" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Kyle's soft breathing in her ear.


End file.
